


Always my #1

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [15]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Love, friends - Freeform, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Always my #1

“I know. I’m late. I literally ran from the subway”, Sonny said quickly as he rushed into the master bath. 

“Slow down babe. We have a half hour til we have to leave. He shut the door behind him and you heard the shower start. After fastening your sandals, you went to the closet to grab Sonny some clothes.

His shower was quick. He emerged with a towel slung low on his hips, hair falling on his forehead, his skin had beads of water. He was just so hot and so yours. You bite your lip, and your skin became flushed. Then he dropped the towel and holy God you thought you just might lose it right there. All the years you had been together and this man could still make you swoon.

“Remind me again who we’re meetin’”, Sonny asked bringing your attention back to the now. 

“What? Oh, um yeah”, you stammered, “a few of the nurses and docs I worked with plus their significant others. You met them at Rachel’s BBQ.” You turned away cheeks flushing. 

Sonny raised an eyebrow, “you feelin’ ok doll? You looked flushed” he raised a brow. He walked over and felt your forehead.

“I’m good just a little stuffy in here” you responded. 

“Whateva you say”, giving you a smirk. Cause he totally knows why.

Arriving at the restaurant, you were greeted by Laura. 

“Hey Y/N. Hey Sonny”, kissing you on the cheek, “We already have a table.” You followed Laura, Sonny escorting you with his hand at the small if your back.

It was so good seeing everyone. After Ethan was born, you stayed home with the kids. You picked up a shift a couple times a month to keep up on things. You loved being home with the kids but missed the interaction with your friends.

After dinner, everyone sat around talking and sharing harrowing stories of their time working the ER. Remember that time that Y/N, tackled that guy after he punched Dr. Myer?“, Sabrina cackled. The whole table broke out in laughter.

“Or the time that guy came in with an apple stuck up his rectum?”, you added.

Sonny had been quiet most of the evening. He gave the occasional grin, laughed a couple times. “Hey. You ok babe?”, touching his arm. 

“I’m fine,” he said with a tight smile. You weren’t convinced.

You bid your goodbyes and walked to the car. You slide your arm through his and looked up at his profile. “I know something is bothering you, Dominick”, you said firmly. He snapped his eyes to you, knowing you only used his given name when you were angry or wanted to make a point.

When you stopped, Sonny gave you a questioning look. “Tell me. Now.” Sonny hung his head and what looked like a blush crept over his cheeks.

“Nah. It’s embarrassing. It’s childish.” 

“If it’s bothering you, then it’s bothering me. Please tell me”, you took his hands and looked up at him. Taking a deep breath, 

“I felt left out tonight. Like I was being ignored. Everyone there, except for me works at the hospital. You have your inside jokes…” 

“I am so sorry, Sonny. I just got lost in a night out, reliving old times. I didn’t mean to ignore you. You’re always number one. I’m sorry if I made you feel any different.” He took your face in his hands, giving you a kiss that made your toes curl.

“Now let’s go home. I’ll show you why I’m number one”, Sonny growled in your ear.


End file.
